


a ray of sun

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poetry, References to Depression, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: you are made of missing muscle,





	a ray of sun

**Author's Note:**

> just some poetry i wrote quickly. i love the them

you are made of missing muscle,

of missed meals & nights out in the rain

of psychic pain, of physical pain, 

of addiction & self-hatred & narcissism

 

darkness knows you well, 

with the nights alone after surgery

with the empty feeling after a long day saving a life

you don't quite ever feel fulfilled

 

he's there, though, 

oncologist wonder, boyish good looks, kind, snarky; at least around you

there's a spark in your torn body when you look at him, 

one ray of sun after forty years of storm

he knows you need him, doesn’t know how  _ much _ you need him

 

the darkness wraps you up every night, always asphyxiating

he pulls it off a little & shakes his head

when you insist on pulling it back around

 

(you don't know this, 

but you too take off his blanket of endless night,

and he too insists to pull it back around like a chain.) 


End file.
